koeifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
FanArticles:Samurai Warrior 2 Empire
Home: While I was playing around with Samurai Warrior 2 Empires. It was facinate my experience until I told Mr.Richard to activate it on the device for letting me enter the quest. Mr.Richard told me to set the time for 2 hours in the portal watch before I return in reality. And so, I was prepared and ready for the adventures. Quest: During the quest, I was dropped around the corner of the Japanese Camp area. I saw The group of army in training with the glaive, but they didn't saw me present in the area until there is someone enter, I hide myself from the crate. I saw a two warriors walking toward, and they seems chat for a while. A men with the long hat wrote a words on the floor, and they seems have a disgustion. Suddenly, a men in red armor said "Honor" was just beside. I was totally shocked while he appears and I hope he didn't know my present. Until the swordsman raise his sword by calling his name, he said "Kanetsugu Naoe". I felled that I remember this part of scene, and the men in red armor walk toward Kanetsugu, and said "Yukimura Sanada". Then the men wields the fan walk toward both of them said "Mitsunari Ishida". And then, I just could reinforcement with them, hope that I could be friends with them by just do the same as they did and I said, "Jerid Ronald". While in camp: They was shocked while I speak my names and raise the Glaive where I get it from beside of the crate, they point their weapons on me and Kanetsugu said: "Which clan are you?". So, I replied: "I am from... the Sanada Clan...". Mitsunari Ishida hit me with his fan and I felled with my weapons behind me. Kanetsugu was still point his Sword toward me and he was going to execute on me. Suddenly, Yukimura Sanada clash the swords and said: "Wait, don't kill him! He might be one of us if he didn't tried to attack us". Then Mitsunari Ishida said: "He might be a spy if he join us". And then, Kanetsugu said: "No, he is too weak and he couldn't even defend himself. He must be a new army". Later, Yukimura Sanada said: "Kanetsugu was right, he must be train. I will call the base captain for the trainning". I was glad that they spared me, and I felt that I was entirely one of the characters in the Samurai Warriors series. While in trainning: I was in the red armor and holding my weapon called Spear for the trainning. The Captain Base called me and he said, "attack me right now". I hold my Spear in two hands and charge toward the captain. He actually manage to guard my spear and kick me behind. I was too hesitate to attack and so, I will use another way to defeat him. With my spear, I trust toward him. He was defended, but then he counter attack by using his spear to stab on me. I was succeded by evade it, then I slam toward him. The Captain was felled, and so I point him with the spear to earn my victory. Yukimura Sanada, was actually saw my talent during the trainning, he walked away after the event. Night: It was in the dark night, the camp was set a fire in a group where the army may enjoy their dinner. I was pushed toward and join them for the food. But it was just a soup mixed with rice that everyone was having and a drink that was provided. Yukimura, Kanetsugu and Mitsunari was in their group while I wasn't one of them. So, it was a bored since I hear from their gossip, and stories all about womens until the late night. And so I just take an early nap and gain more energy for tomorrow. Morning: A sound of blowing from the outside makes me awake. I was alone in the camp and everyone already attempt to the field. Since then, I was rushing and prepare myself for the marching. General Yukimura given a speech, while I was just arived. I was grounded, and so, General Yukimura ordered me to test my ability in battle 1 on 1. General Yukimura decide to takes battle on me by using rod. Later, I do not intend to defeat him, but he ask me to do so. Then I rushed for the attack, using the Rod, I smash toward him. It was a failure, that Yukimura penetrate my attack. Then in second wave, I tried my wave attack, loses to Yukimura is a definitely challenging. I was thrown to the ground and Yukimura was a definitely greater than I thought. So, I use my last ability where I learned myself, I told General Yukimura to attack me. Then Yukimura ran toward me, I quickly performed the ground sweeper. And yet, General Yukimura was jump through the air and I counter him by trusting the rod on him at the top of the sky. General Yukimura was felled, and it looks like I was passed from the trial. Later, General Yukimura said: "Well done, Jerid. You have become stronger than any armies". Kanetsugu Naoe, suddenly appears from the armies and said: "Yukimura Sanada, it looks like he has become one of us. And I suggest he could be rank as a leftenant, and we provide 100 armies to him during the battlefield. But before that, you need to get a better outfit". Mitsunari Ishida was appears and said: "Jerid, you have a permission to change in outfit room". Then, I replied to them: "I thank you from your rewards, and I will served you for the name of Honor". Yukimura Sanada later replied to me: "Good, now we can rely on you on the next battle". Room: I step in the room of outfit. The lady was in the room somehow, she served me for given an opinion about my outfit. None of the other type of wear that was very match for me. Therefore, I only choose the first outfit in armor shogun type. Evening: I was given a test on the riding horse, Mitsunari Ishida was provide a Mount(Horse) for the first trial. And I get used to the horse just a few hours. Suddenly, I saw army that was aimming an arrow toward me. I was rushed for the escape, and given an emerge on the camp and shout: "Intruders!!! We've been ambushed!!!". General Kanetsugu order an attack on every army and I was assigned to attack by using the rifle, that was given by Kanetsugu Naoe. The mission was a successful however, there was one army captured for prison. Early Morning: It was the time, the whole armies was prepare in maintain on the armor, arrow, katanas, spear, shield, given a food and drinks to every horses. Kanetsugu Naoe was collect on every list name of the army from every base captain before engage in the battle. Few hours have passed, and I was on my mount and every army was march through the battlefield. Yukimura Sanada, Mitsunari Ishida, and Kanetsugu Naoe, and the whole army including me, take a long journey of battle. Noon: We have arrived in Sunset. The area was warm and thirst, the whole army marching and prepare for the war against the Tokugawa Clan. I was in the frontline besides Yukimura Sanada, Kanetsugu Naoe, and Mitsunari Ishida. They order my condition to defend the base while they offence on the Army of Tokugawa. Meanwhile, there was an army under mine was reported that I was given an order from General Yukimura to gave support on his group. And so, I order a 50 armies to defend the base and another 50 armies to came along for a support. Middle: While I was on the way to Yukimura's battlefield, he said that Kanetsugu and Mitsunari were saperated. And General Yukimura commanded me to assault in the Osaka Castle. We were struggle through inside and it was cause alot of trap that already cause death upon Sanada's army. However, both of us manage to enter and still there was a casualties. Yukimura Sanada, sense that there is still alot of enemies inside the castle, both of us prepare and spar. Suddenly, there was a wages of Tokugawa army aim both of us. The Castle was in fire, and we were still keep on fighting. Over 300 K.O. that we manage to break the record inside the castle, but I felt a bad feeling since my time was almost end. Cause the portal watch would bring me back to my world, and so, I said: "Dammit Mr.Richard, I am not over yet...". Then Yukimura said: "Jerid, what are you talkabout?". And so, I replied: "I cannot leave you alone Sanada, cause we must fight for honor". Later Yukimura replied: "Jerid, I can fight alone if you couldn't survive". So, I answered: "No, I cannot break my promises but I will fight for you until the end". Then, Sanada replied: "Just leave me here...". And I replied: "No! wait! NOOOOOO!" The portal watch launch myself out of the warp device. Mr.Richard was still playing on the same stage where I was, but I was disapointed from not earn an ending in my quest. And so, I leave the Samurai Warriors games behind and continue my further ambitions. END Category:fan games